


Back and Forth

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Gillplay, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little red gets sprinkled in one of Sollux's and Eridan's black pailing sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

You can’t breathe.

You can’t breathe and you’re… okay with that; more than okay, actually. You have face full of seadweller nook and ass, Eridan grinding down on you while you work your forked tongue in his chilly nook. He makes all sorts of noises as you lick him out, from low groans to pathetic whines, and it makes you smug to know you can get him so riled up with nothing but your mouth at his nook.

He keeps you suffocated sporadically, smothering you with his nook until you’re sputtering and your body lurches. Only then does he ease up off of you to allow you to breathe, droplets of cool violet dripping over your face as he hovers over you. As if you weren’t drenched enough in his violet already, now he’s actually fucking chuckling as he drips over you. Fucking douche bag.

In retaliation, you grab him by the hips and yank him back down to your face, plunging your forked tongue back inside him as far as you can manage. That stops his snide sniggering dead in his throat, much to your delight. You’d much rather hear those gasping little mewls he makes whenever you flick your tongue over that sweet little spot inside him. Your tongue aches and throbs with the effort it takes to reach that spot, but it’s worth it to hear him wail and to feel his walls shiver around your split appendage.

Every muscle in your body burns, your nerves hypersensitive and tingling from the lack of air. If it weren’t for how it gets your bulges leaking and twining together to have your breath stolen away from your aeration sponges, you would be some kind of pissed at how he’s smothering you with his ass. Instead, you are fucking titillated. You fuck him with your tongue and pull on his dripping folds with your lips and suckle on his pleasure nub.

Any sort of personal victory over you Eridan thought he might have had over you from sitting on your face is nullified by the way you get him to react to your ministrations. He squirms and moans your name, taking gasping breaths that grow more and more frantic every second.

“Sol… Sol I’m gonna… I’m fuckin’…!”

Violet sprays you in the face, abrupt and sudden to you who were willingly drowning in seadweller nook. You jump and sputter for a moment, but Eridan keeps himself sat firmly in place. He made it clear before you both started this little romp that you would not be allowed to breathe unless he deemed it necessary. You suppose it’s not all that necessary, especially with those lovely cries he gives making your nook throb. You and he both know you enjoy the burn of being deprived of air.

Once you can get past the fog of pheromones clouding your pan to remember you actually need to fucking breathe, you shove him off you and pin him to the floor on his front. He whines pathetically, ass in the air, the sound makes you ache. When he has enough coherence to speak he’s a massive, irritating tool, but when he’s weak and warbling underneath you it makes something in your thorax flutter. You can keep him making those sounds, pouring out praise to you in whines and moans while he pants and his fins quiver and you press his face against the floor.

 

“Fuck, please,” comes his voice, strained. You press a kiss against his bare back, and it smears his color across his skin. Your bulges struggle toward his thighs, and you make a sound low in your throat that sounds suspiciously like a purr. He answers back with chirping and eagerly lifted hips, rocking against the empty air. You’re teasing yourself as much as you’re teasing him at this point.

Biting your bottom lip, you lean your hips forward and down, your dual appendages slathering against his sensitive skin as they seek out his orifices. One enters his nook, squirming its way deeper inside as you press closer. The other tendril tries to join its twin, pressing at the edges of the seadweller’s nook and trying to force its way in. Eridan goes tense all over and you groan at how that makes him tighten down on the bulge already inside him.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare…” he warns, turning his face to you with a snarl. You just chuckle in response, letting your free bulge continue to try and push into his nook for a few more seconds just to feel him clench around you in an effort to keep out your other bulge. Fuck, he’s tight enough as it is.

Eventually, you grab your neglected bulge by the base and guide it to his wastechute. The tip strains for his free hole and you oblige, pressing it against the puckered skin and feeding it into the tight chute with a guttural groan. He’s even tighter in his ass than in his nook, something you approve of greatly seeing as you can’t seem to convince him to let you stuff both your bulges into his nook. At least your other bulge wouldn’t go neglected so long as Eridan continued love being stuffed full in both holes.

Eridan trembles beneath you as you fill him up, his fins pulled back tight against his skull as you give a long, drawn-out growl. His body swallows you up in the best of ways, pulsing sweet and cool around your throbbing hot bulges.

When your hips are finally pressed flush against his ass, Eridan releases a shaky breath you hadn’t realized he had been holding. The action makes the gills on his neck and sides flare, and you gaze is drawn to them. The operculum open up and reveal the delicate tissues underneath, grabbing your attention and you simply cannot help yourself. You smooth your hands over his sides, finger pads gliding over the sensitive gill plating once they close. Carefully, ever so carefully, you set a small charge in your fingertips and sparks skitter over his gills. It is a voltage setting so low that it would feel more like vibrations instead of a shock.

“Fuck! Sol…!”

A startled gasp leaves you when Eridan suddenly lurches his hips back on you, pushing you back just a bit before you shove your hips right back, pinning him flat to the floor with the sheer force of the action. That’s all it takes for you to start moving, your chest pressed flush against his back and your vibrating hands set firmly on his gills as you plunge your bulges into him deep and hard.

He reaches back to dig his claws into your thighs near your knees, making you hiss and nip at his shoulder in retaliation. You taste the saltwater in his blood on your lips, and that only spurs you on to fuck him harder. It’s a brutal pace, especially considering that you had not bothered to stretch him out before you penetrated him. Although, his nook is plenty wet and your bulges secreting enough lubrication to allow you freedom to move as fast and hard as you please.

All the while, Eridan keeps his claws imbedded in your thighs, your hot blood dribbling out over his cool fingers. He uses his grip as leverage to buck back and fuck himself on your lengths as best as he can, his hips the only part of him lifted from the floor. You keep his upper body pressed to the floor with your chest and his legs more or less pinned with your own. He is literally face-down-ass-up as you pummel his insides and just the thought that you have him in such a scandalized position and loving it, even seeking more as he yanks you in with each thrust has your nook fluttering and dribbling yellow droplets down to where you’re joined with him.

He’s so good; the way he feels tight and obscenely wet around you, the way he smells like sex and the sea, even the way he tastes as you nuzzle your cheek to his and breathe in his breathy moans. You’re doing your damnedest to keep the voltage in your fingertips low, but the way he clenches around you when your bulge flicks over a sweet spot makes your psionics spike just a little out of your control. It makes him gag on a wail at one point where your concentration slips just a bit too far from you and you just short of shock him on his dorsal gills. Oops.

“Watch it, you bifurcated fuck!” he squawks, gnashing his teeth crossly.

“Shut the fuck up, ED,” you retort, removing your hands from his sides to slide them down and around to his front. You keep your psionics vibrating the entire time, stimulating the skin much less porous than your own as you trail your fingers down to their destination between his legs. You grasp Eridan’s bulge with both hands and pump the neglected tendril, brushing your thumb over the thin fin-like ridges on the sides. That always fascinated you, the way his bulge had fins where yours were virtually smooth save for a few round ridges at the bases.

Eridan completely surrenders once you start working his bulge, his features slack with pleasure and his eyes glazed and far away. He chirrups for you and you trill back at him, tightening your grip just a bit in reward as he tries to fuck your hands. It throws your rhythm off a bit with him moving so erratically beneath you, but you can fix that. Throwing your hips down hard, you force him to comply with your pace. You control just how much stimulation he gets; from how tight you want to hold his bulge to how hard and fast his nook and ass get pounded, it is all determined by you. That is not to say, you are cruel and withholding.

You’re nearing your end anyway, so you’re driving into him hard and fast. You’re a mess of feral growls and guttural groans; right on par with Eridan’s urgent cries and desperate warbling. Your legs are shaking as a pulling sensation starts in your guts and tightens in your groin, urging you to move faster, to chase that building pressure behind your bulges.

He shocks you with cumming first, his insides bearing down on your bulges and convulsing as his bulge throbs and erupts over your fingers. His nook gushes with violet, fluid spurting out around your bulge with each of your frantic thrusts. All it takes is his name on your lips; your name carried through the air by his voice so raw and unguarded is all it takes to send you hurtling over the edge and crashing into your orgasm. You snap your hips against his ass one last time, burying yourself in him to the hilt with a loud yell and releasing your hot geneslime into his depths. You grind your hips against him in tight little shivers, desperately trying to reach deeper inside him as your bulges shoot streams of material. The entire time you’re cumming, you’re holding the seadweller tight, one hand still on his bulge while the other wraps around his chest and grips his shoulder.

When you finally come down, you collapse on Eridan with a huff, earning a small “oof” from the other as he’s forced to lay flat under your weight. You’re not all that heavy really, but you both are near exhaustion from your raucous pailing. Eridan tries to make a bit of a fuss about being forced to lay in the mess you two made, but you shut him up with your cheek pressed to his again and a purr kicking up in your chest. He quiets down and nuzzles you back, returning your purr with his own.

You wonder if it’s awkward for him, how you tend to vacillate from pitch to flush so often. You both agree that you will take care of each other in spades, but duality seems to grip you even when it comes to your quadrants. You tend to get pretty flushed with him after you’ve gone and pailed him so rough. You even lap at the bite-mark you left on his shoulder in silent apology.

Of course, he breaks the fucking mood with his bitching. He gripes and shoves you off of him when he realizes you had rubbed his own material onto his cheek with your own from when he had been sitting on your face. You’re so blissed out and oh so fucking satisfied that you don’t even start shit about it, just give him a thin, spiteful chuckle and flop down on your back. You’re not feeling pitch enough to argue back at him and you need a fucking breather before you can come up with a good insult.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thank to ambiguouscertainly for helping me get the ball rolling when I was stuck.


End file.
